A Journey to Kalos
by applepals
Summary: Ash needs to get to Kalos. He wants to have an adventure before going, so he plans a path through all the regions to get there. Will Ash make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Ash Ketchum: A Journey to Kalos… Chapter One**

"Wow! You are going to Kalos!?" screamed a shocked Misty. Ash was eating lunch with Misty at the Pallet Town Diner. He had just returned from Unova not a month before.

"Yeah. I am so excited!" he said as he ate his egg sandwich. Misty's Azurill was playing with Pikachu.

"So how are you getting there?" asked Misty.

"I'm gonna take the ferry from Vermillion City to Valencia Island. From there I will go to Hamlin Island and take another ferry to Goldenrod City. From Cianwood City I will go to the Whirl Islands and compete in the Whirl Cup again. Then I will go to Olivine City and take a ship to Lilycove City and walk to Mossdeep City. From there I will take a cruise across the Hoenn Islands, and stop at C Island. There is a ferry service that can take you to Sandgem Town. After a very long walk, I will go to Canalave City and Iron Island. On Iron Island, Jasmine, the Olivine City gym leader, will join me. When we get to Sunnyshore City, I will get on a ship to Castelia City. There I will meet up with Cilan. Cilan, Jasmine, and I will take the subway from Castelia City to Driftveil City. From there we will take bikes to Mistralton City and take a small plane to Honey Island. Then we will take a small boat from Honey Island to Scalchop Island. Then we will go to Grand Spectrala Islet. From there we will take a submarine tour to Harvest Island. From there we will take a hot air balloon to Ganryu Island. There we will meet up with Alexa. Then we will take hot air balloons again to Cave Island. There is where Jasmine will get off and study Steel-types in the caves. Then we will all go on a small plane to Vainville Town. From there, I will get off and Alexa will leave. Cilan will get on the plane and it will take him to Mistralton City." Ash explained his long journey.

"Wow!" said Misty "That will be a real adventure! But why don't you take a plane straight to Lumoise City?"

"That takes the fun out of it. Besides, I already made the plans with Cilan and Jasmine."

"… Can I come?"

"What?" asked Ash.

"Well, I'd really like to go back to all the old places we visited and since I'm always cooped up in the gym, it'll be fun to get out."

"Sure, Misty!" said Ash.

"YAY! I gotta pack. What am I gonna wear? Which Pokemon should I bring?"

"I am going to take Pokemon that I was carrying in each region with me to the region that I caught them." explained Ash.

"That's a good idea! Until we get to the Orange Islands, I will carry Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Horsea, and Psyduck! But I will have to bring Azurill, too!" and with that, Misty ran off to Cerulean City to brag to her sisters.

Ash decided to invite Brock, also.

_This will be fun!_ Ash thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash's Journey to Kalos… Chapter Two**

Ash and Misty awere making good progress. They walked through the Viridian Forest quickly and made it to Pewter City. They arrived at the gym.

"Brock? Brock?" Misty screamed.

"Brocko… Oh Brocko!?" Ash screeched.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"Azu! Azurill!" Azurill called.

The gym was dark. Suddenly, the lights turned on. Brock was standing on the other side of the battlefield.

"Hey Brock!" said Ash. Ash explained the journey he was going on.

"I will go… but only if the two of you battle me." Brock challenged his friends.

"I accept." Said Ash and Misty in unison.

"Go Steelix and Geodude!" yelled Brock. "By the way, Suzy gave me Vulpix back."

"That's cool…" remarked Misty, "and go Staryu" Staryu came out.

"I have the Pokemon that I had in Kanto when we were traveling with eachother except Pidgeot and Butterfree… so go Squirtle!"

"Steelix, dig!"

"Staryu, double-edge on Geodude."

"Squirtle, you go down with Steelix."

"Geodude, dynamic punch!"

"Staryu, use water gun!"

"Try a bubble attack Squirtle!"

"Steelix, use your flamethrower!"

"Staryu, harden!"

"Steelix return!"

"Squirtle, use a hydro pump!"

"Geodude return!" Brock put the Pokeball on his belt. "I'll get my stuff."

The next morning the trio set off to Mt. Moon. They got to Cerulean City fairly quickly. Misty went inside.

"Hi Misty!" said Daisy.

"Hey Daisy. I want to exchange my Horsea and Starmie for my Politoed."

"Okay." Daisy grabbed the Pokeballs and threw them. Horsea and Starmie few into the pool and Politoed jumped out, clapping. Misty returned him and said bye to her Horsea, Starmie, Corsola, Gyarados, and Luvdisc (Caserin). They started southward towards Vermillion City. Ash looked at his watch… HE NEEDED TO CATCH THE FERRY IN FIVE MINUTES! If he was late, it was going to throw off the whole trip! He made it to the boatyard. The ferry had left. He sent out Charizard and Squirtle. Misty sent out Goldeen. Ash jumped onto Charizard, Brock on Squirtle, and Misty on Goldeen. Hey caught up to the ferry and hopped on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Journey to Kalos… Chapter Three**

The ferry to Valencia Island was making steady progress. Misty was sitting on the deck admiring the sea with Azurill and Psyduck. Brock and Ash were catching up. A familiar voice came from the cabin.

"Hello." said Tracey Sketchit.

"Hey Tracey!" said Ash. Pikachu jumped onto Tracey's shoulder and licked him affectionately. Misty heard the voice of her friend and quickly ran inside the cabin.

"Tracey!" she yelled.

"Hey Misty!" said Tracey. Tracey explained that he was on a mission to catch a shiny Pokemon for Prof. Oak.

"Hey Tracey, why don't you come along with us?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" said Tracey.

That night, a storm started to brew. The waves became rough and the small ferry was hit with a large wave.

"Abandon ship!" the captain screamed as he sent out his Wartortle and jumped onto it. Ash ran to the deck with Tracey.

"Where is Misty? And Brock?" Tracey asked as he clung to the rail.

"Here!" said Brock, who was barely keeping afloat in the waves.

"Go Marill!" said Tracey. Marill jumped into the water and Brock was able to get some purchase on the small Pokemon.

"ASH!" Misty called. She was sliding down the deck and holding Azurill in her grasp. The boat started to swiftly sink. Misty took out three Pokeballs. Out popped Staryu, Politoed, and Goldeen. Ash chose his Squirtle. Out also came Psyduck. Misty and Azurill grabbed onto Goldeen, Psyduck grabbed Staryu, Tracey grabbed Politoed, and Ash grabbed Squirtle. The Pokemon where trying to keep their friends afloat. Ash felt as though he was missing something, and then he realized Pikachu was not with him.

"Pikachu!" he shouted. "PIKACHU!" Out of the water sprung Pikachu, who clung onto Misty's hair. The rest of the night was a blur. The Pokemon were fighting the waves and eventually they made it to an island. They made it to Valencia Island.

They were all waterlogged and tired. The ferry to Hamlin Island was in a few hours. They crawled to the Pokemon Center and washed up and took a quick nap. Ash got his Snorlax from Prof. Oak. The trainers walked to the ferry, excited for their upcoming adventures in Johto.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Journey to Kalos… Chapter Four**

They arrived in Goldenrod City at dusk. Misty got her Corsola from her sisters. Ash exchanged Snorlax for Noctowl, Squirtle for Totodile, Charizard for Quilava, and nothing for Bayleef. Brock got Forretress from his brothers. The gang walked and walked and walked. They got to the other side of Goldenrod City and met Whitney.

"Hey guys," she said, "you are trying to get to Olivine City right? Well try the new magnet train. It'll take you right there!"

"That's great!" said Tracey.

"I'm tired." said Misty.

The gang got onto the magnet train and in about twenty minutes, they were fifty miles away in Olivine City. Misty got off and yawned. The rest of them got off upset and cranky. They slept the rest of the night and for most of the morning. They were able to catch the ferry to Cianwood and there they slept even longer.

"The Whirl Cup Competition is in two days. We better get to Inland City soon and register." Misty said. Tracey was able to find a few jet skis for rent and they took them all the way to Blue Rock Isle. They walked across the island and registered.

"WAIT!" screamed Tracey, "I ONLY HAVE ONE WATER-TYPE!"

"That's alright!" said Ash "you can borrow one of mine."

The first round began: Brock versus Misty.

"Go, Goldeen!" yelled Misty. Brock had transferred Marshtomp from the Pewter Gym for the occasion.

"Go Marshtomp!"

Because Marshtomp hadn't been training, Goldeen nearly killed the poor thing.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle, Goldeen and Misty have won!"

The next round was Ash versus some random girl. He used Kingler and Palpitoad against the girl's Seadra and Piplup, and he won. Tracey borrowed Ash's Corphish. His Corphish and Marill defeated many people. In the semi-finals rounds were Misty versus Tracey and Ash versus a random guy. Misty's Starmie defeated Ash's Corphish and Tracey's Marill was able to overcome it. Misty's Horsea was able to choke Marill by using its Smokescreen. Ash's Squirtle and Totodile dominated the other trainer. In the finals, Ash and Misty had a great battle, but Misty turned out victorious. After the Whirl Cup, the trainers sent all their Pokemon back to where they were before and switched them out for their team pre-competition. They went beck on their jet skis and rode back to Cianwood City. There they slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Journey to Kalos… Chapter Five**

The ferry from Cianwood City to Lilycove City left in two minutes! Tracey ran from the Pokemon Center. Ash was quickly behind him. Brock was carrying Forretress in his arms because it was refusing to go into its ball. Misty was last. As she ran she shoved on her shoes. Pikachu was running with Azurill on his back. Tracey got on the ferry with Ash. Pikachu and Azurill got on next. Forretress exploded, making Brock fall over. Misty ran passed him and jumped on board. Brock kicked Forretress and it flew into the boat the ferry started to move and Brock sent out Crobat, who carried him onboard.

The ferry took two days. When they arrived in Hoenn, they all went to the Pokemon Center to swap out their Pokemon. Ash exchanged Bulbasaur for Sceptile, Quilava for Torkoal, Totodile for Corphish, Noctowl for Swellow, and Bayleef for Glalie. Brock exchanged Crobat for Marshtomp, Steelix for Lodicolo, and Geodude for Sudowoodo. He also sent back Vulpix. Misty exchanged Politoed for Gyarados. They walked out of the Pokemon Center and to their surprise, they saw no one other than May and Max.

"Hi May! Hey Max!" said Ash. Ash explained his journey to Kalos and May and Max decided that they want to come.

"Guess what, Ash?" Max asked.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I got a team of Pokemon!" he said, throwing out six Pokeballs. "I was late though, so they had to give me a Raichu." Ash looked at Max's Pokemon: a Raichu, a Dustox, a Swellow, a Treeko, a Torchic, and a Mudkip.

"They are all very healthy!" said Brock.

"Well Ash…" said Misty.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"We should get on our way to Mossdeep City."

"Let's go!" May said.

They walked for four days and finally reached Mossdeep City. They walked into town and right before they reach any buildings, Tracey spots something. It was an Eevee… but no normal Eevee. It was white. It was shiny. Tracey was sent away because he needed to find a shiny Pokemon.

"Go, Venonat!" he sent out Venonat. Venonat used Supersonic to confuse the Eevee and then it tackled the Pokemon. Tracey threw a Pokeball at it. It was captured.

"I have completed my mission… Now I can return to Prof. Oak and give him the Eevee to study." Tracey said.

When they arrived at Mossdeep's Port, Tracey looked at the group.

"I wish I could come to the ABC islands of Hoenn with you guys but I have to return to Pallet to give Prof. Oak the Eevee." Tracey said. He hopped on a ferry to Cinnabar Island. The cruise arrived and Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, and May got on.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Journey to Kalos… Chapter Six**

The cruise took them pass island A and B and it stopped at C. The ferry to Sandgem Town leaves in two days. Meanwhile, C Island is holding a Pokemon Contest! May finds out and nearly screams!

"I am going to win that contest!" she declared. She registered for the contest and she was ready to win. The first round was appeal.

"Go, Munchlax!" she threw out the Pokeball. Munchlax ran into the middle of the stadium and used Metranome. It turned into a sandstorm, which made the judges gasp in amazement. The next round was battling. She sent out Venusaur, who defeated a Magnemite. The last round was cuteness. She sent out Glaceon, who was won the judges over. May won the Leather Ribbon.

On their way out, Max saw some Pokemon researchers studying Water-types.

"Hello," said one of them, "We need a volunteer to help us study the Water-types of the ABC Islands. Are any of you willing to come?"

Max's eyes brightened. "I would like to."

"Max!?" May screamed.

"I thought that you were going to help me get to Kalos." said Ash.

"Yeah, but I want to be independent for a while. Also I will be able to study Pokemon." said Max

"Well I will not let you go until I see what you will be doing," said May.

"Well you can come along for a few hours and observe." said the man.

Max had an instant connection with the Water-type Pokemon in the Cove. He polished the Blastoise's shell, fed the Shellder by hand, pet the Sharpedo, and even sharpened the Goldeen's horn. May saw the instant bond he had with the Pokemon and she ran away. Misty followed her and they talked:

"May, what's wrong?" asked Misty.

"Did you see his instant connection with those Water Pokemon? He is going to leave and work with them! He is my little brother and he is going to leave me." May sobbed.

"May, you have to let go! You will see him again. He is your brother! He will be doing community service work here and you can visit any time!" Misty replied.

"You're right. You know, after getting to Kalos I will come back and visit Max."

They all said goodbye to Max and got onto the ship to Sandgem Town.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Journey to Kalos… Chapter Seven**

They made it to Sandgem Town. They walked across it only to see a familiar face.

"Dawn!" called Ash.

"Ash!" Dawn ran over to the group. They explained their journey and Dawn decided to come along. She looked at Misty and the two introduced themselves. Ash switched out his Pokemon: Sceptile was exchanged for Torterra, Torkoal for Infernape, Corphish for Buizel, Swellow for Staraptor, and Glalie for Gliscor. Brock also exchanged Pokemon: Marshtomp for Chansey and Lodicolo for Croagunk.

"Welcome to Sinnoh!" said Dawn to Misty. The group walked for six weeks before making it to Canalave town. There they needed to get to Iron Island, but the ferries were down. Over the six weeks, Piplup and Azurill became friends. Pikachu was happy that two of his friends were now friends.

"How are we getting to Iron Island to get Jasmine?" asked Brock.

"Well we all have to swim of course!" said Misty. Misty rode her Staryu, Brock rode Misty's Goldeen, Ash rode Buizel, May rode her Wartortle, Dawn was pulled by her Piplup, and Pikachu rode Azurill. They made it to Iron Island and met Jasmine.

"Hi all!" said Jasmine.

"Hey!" said them all.

They rode a boat back from Iron Island onto the main land and they started toward their next destination.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Journey to Kalos… Chapter 8**

On their way to Sunnyshore City, Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, and Jasmine are making steady progress. A large bang, followed by a few screams, comes from the mountains just ahead of them.

"Beautifly, see what happened!" May yelled as she threw her Pokeball out.

"Togekiss, help Beautifly out!" Dawn said.

"You too, Staraptor." Ash said.

The three flying types flew over the mountain and saw three figures standing there.

"Prepare for trouble, you fell for our trap;

And make it double, its time for a nap!

To protect the world from devastation,

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love.

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth that's right!" the three said respectively. Jessie threw out her Pokeball, as well did James. Out came Yanmega and Carnivine, as well as Wobbuffet.

May, Dawn, Ash, Brock, Jasmine, and Misty came over the mountain. Team Rocket threw out a net and caught the flying types.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Before Pikachu could do anything, a net caught the electric mouse Pokemon.

"Oh no you don't! Pineco, I choose you!" Jasmine threw a Pokeball. A Pineco flew out at a fast speed.

"Use your spikes!" its spikes attack cut open the net and the flying types were freed.

"Beautifly, use a poison sting attack on Wobbuffet!" said May.

"Sonicboom on Staraptor, Yanmega! Wobbuffet use counter!" said Jessie.

"Carnivine use a wrap!" said James.

"Pineco, use a drill run on Carnivine!" said Jasmine.

"Send them blasting off with an aura sphere, Togekiss!" said Dawn.

"We're blasting off again!" they all said.

The crew was relieved. Then, Ash realized something:

"THEY BASTED OFF WITH PIKACHU!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A Journey to Kalos… Chapter 9**

Staraptor, Togekiss, Beautifly, and Jasmine's Skarmory flew around to search for Team Rocket and Pikachu. After hours of search, they finally found the group. Ash and friends were led to them.

"Give me back Pikachu!" said Ash.

"In your dreams!" said Jessie.

Jessie and James sent out all of their Pokemon and threw Meowth into battle.

"We aren't losing Pikachu this time!"

There were six Pokemon: Mime jr, Wobbuffet, Meowth, Yanmega, Carnivine, and Seviper.

"Go, Torterra!" said Ash.

"Curtain, Pachirisu! Piplup, you help too!" said Dawn.

"Steelix, we are counting on you!" said Jasmine.

"Lets double the Steelix!" yelled Brock.

"Munchlax, lets fight!" May said.

"Okay Staryu!" said Misty.

"Yanmega, use a steel wing! Wobbuffet, bide! Seviper, haze attack." Jessie said.

"Carnivine, bullet seed! Mime jr, teeter dance!" said James.

"Leaf storm!"

"Discharge. Bubblebeam!"

"Flash cannon!"

"Dragon Rage!"

"Focus punch!"

"Swift attack!"

Pikachu escaped and Team Rocket blasted off.

They made it to Sunyshore City and they got onto a boat to Castelia told the group:

"Hey guys, in Driftveil City I am going to continue my Pokemon Doctor training at the Pokemon Center."

"But Brock, you were suppose to come with me!" said Ash.

"Yeah but I want to be a Pokemon Doctor."

They made it to Castelia and met Cilan in a nearby restaurant. Pansage and Pikachu had a nice reunion. Ash sent his Sinnoh Pokemon to Prof. Oak. Instead of putting Pokemon in rotation, Ash just decided to take five of his Unova Pokemon: Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Leavanny, and Unfezant.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Journey to Kalos… Chapter 10**

The group had gotten to Driftveil City and Brock left the group. They then took bikes to Mistralton City and took a small plane to Honey Island. They took a small boat to Scalchop Island. Then they got to Grand Spectrala Islet. There they were to take a submarine to Harvest Island. They realized that they were a day early, so they decided to stay and camp on the Islet. From the other side of the Islet, they heard a familiar voice:

"ASH! CILAN! PIKACHU! PANSAGE! DAWN! PIPLUP!" screamed Iris. After brief introductions, Iris explained that she was trying to catch a Seadra. Piplup and Oshawott saw the beautiful female Seadra and both fell in love. They swam nto the ocean and started to fight. The Seadra got away. Ash explained his journey to Kalos.

"I wanna come!" she said.

"Axew!" said Axew.

The submarine took them to Harvest Island. There they took hot air balloons to Ganryu Island. They met up with Alexa and got back into the balloons and landed on Cave Island, where Jasmine got off. They went to the small plane station, which was usually reserved for researchers. There Ash transferred all of his Pokemon to Prof. Oak, except Pikachu of course. They all took a small plane and they landed in Vainville Town in Kalos.

"So Ash…" said Iris, "I am not going to be able to accompany you on your adventures in Kalos. I am going to Hoenn to try and catch a Bagon!" Axew said bye to Piplup, Azurill, Pikachu, and Pansage. He jumped into her hair. She hopped onto the plane bound for Littleroot Town.

"Yeah, I am going to visit Max on C Island!" said May, as she said bye and left to get on the plane set for Lilycove.

"I am going to compete in the contest in HopHopHop Town!" said Dawn. Piplup said bye to Pikachu and Pansage.

"Dawn, I am going to go with you! It is on the way to Cerulean City!" Azurill said bye to Pikachu and Pansage. The two girls got onto a plane to HopHopHop Town.

"Ash, it was a pleasure! I will be sure to see you again!" said Cilan. Pansage said goodbye to Pikachu. Cilan got on a plane to Mistralton.

Alexa turned to Ash:

"Okay. I am going now! I will see you soon! You should go battle my sister, Viola!" Helioptile said bye to Pikachu and Alexa walked away.

Ash turned to the road and saw a Rattata, a familiar Pokemon. Rattata used a flamethrower attack that was countered by an attack he had never seen! It was like a dark lightning bolt. He pulled out his Pokedex:

"Phantom Force, the user vanishes somewhere, then strikes the target on the next turn. This move hits even if the target protects itself."

Then a large Pokemon jumped out of the bushes. This Pokemon was one that Ash had never, ever seen before. The Pokedex said:

"Gourgeist, the Pumpkin Pokemon. It enwraps its prey in its hairlike arms. It sings joyfully as it observes the suffering of its prey."

"Okay, Kalos, Here I come!" yelled Ash.


End file.
